Being a guy isn't all fun and games
by googlebear
Summary: Hermione gets her life turned upside down when an accidental mix up of potions in the hospital wing leaves her as a boy and Dumbledore recruits her to spy on the Slytherins. As one of them. HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit out of this.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter One:**

After much deliberating, I'd finally decided that I'd help Dumbledore execute his plan. I had no idea how to go about that though but luckily for me, I wasn't about to go through this all by myself. Dumbledore had already enlisted the help of two professionals, Harry Potter, the professional mischief maker as well as Blaise Zabini, the professional Slytherin male.

Madam Pomfrey and I were having a wonderfully insightful conversation before the two professional_ idiots_ stormed in. At least we were in my head.

"Good morning." Madam Pomfrey said happily.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"And why are you not, your friends are coming to visit you today. You should be excited about that at least." She replied.

I was about to answer when Harry strutted in, plopping himself on the side of my bed. "Are you doing alright, Hermione?"

"I can't believe that you're actually asking me that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I'm just concerned!" He defended.

"No, obviously you're just an idiot," Zabini interjected.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Zabini? What's going on? He can't see Hermione like this." Harry stated, in a slight panic.

"Whatever Potter, I'm just here to help." said Zabini, holding his hands up defensively.

"Slytherin's never help with _anything_, so get the hell out of here," snapped Harry.

Zabini was about to answer but I stopped him, "Shut the hell up,_ both_ of you. Now, Headmaster, what exactly is going on?" I asked the man standing behind the two quarrelling boys, observing them with laughter in his eyes.

"Harry and mister Zabini are here to help you with your mission, for the time being at least. You will have no further contact with Harry or any of your other friends when school resumes. From then on you will be dealing with mister Zabini and myself only. Unfortunately I cannot stay and help, some urgent business has come to my attention. If you are in need of anything, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey will be available to help you. I wish you all the best, but I must be off now." And with a swirling robe, he was gone.

"Albus Dumbledore has left the building," Harry said, chuckling lightly.

"There's nothing funny about that!" snapped Zabini.

"Oh, come on. Elvis, Albus. They're really similar." Harry tried to point out, "So that makes it kind of funny."

Zabini raised an eyebrow, "I still don't get it."

I sighed, "Elvis Presley was a famous muggle singer. They used to call him the king. He had this saying like 'Elvis is in the building!' So Harry's attempting humour by comparing the similar sounding names in the form of a joke."

"What do you mean by attempting?" Harry questioned, I decided it was best not to answer.

I then continued to eat my breakfast while the two boys bickered amongst themselves, but that turned out to be harder than you would imagine owing to the fact that Zabini kept on staring at me as Harry was shooting off threats. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him.

"You eat like a girl," he informed me.

"I _am_ a girl," I answered.

"Not anymore, and by the way you talk like a girl to," he said. "Your voice is too high pitched." he took out a piece of parchment and quill and began to make notes.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I've been a girl for fifteen years. I've been a boy for approximately seventy-six hours give or take. So it stands to reason that my voice would be more high-pitched than the average males, because my vocal cords have yet to fully adjust to the change."

"Well your 'girl side' is going to have to go, no Slytherin guy talks like that," he told me.

"Hey, who said she was going to be in Slytherin?" asked Harry, joining the conversation.

"Dumbledore," answered Zabini. "After all, do you really think that Malfoy is going to trust a Gryffindor?"

"Ah, I guess you have a point," said Harry reluctantly.

"So what precisely does Dumbledore want you to help me with?" I asked Zabini.

"Well, there's attitude adjustment, getting you get a name and the like and I don't know, making sure that you don't act like a Gryffindor and botch things up!." He answered.

"Hey! What's wrong with my attitude?" I asked.

"You're too much of a bookworm and I have to quote unquote, 'help Miss Granger get in touch with her inner Slytherin.'" He explained with a sneer.

"Well, we have a huge problem then. I DON'T have an inner Slytherin." I told him.

"We'll see about that." He said. "Here," he threw some clothes at me. "Put on some clothes so we can get to work."

Harry turned around and waited for me to get dressed. But Zabini just crossed his arms and waited. "_Excuse me_, a little privacy please." I said, fingering in a circle indicating for him to turn around.

"You're going to have to get used to getting dressed in front of guys, so there's no point in my turning around." He informed me.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, he knew that it was best not to try and argue with me in the morning. "Did you see a _question mark_ at the end of that sentence? I said turn around, so you better turn around this instant." I said in a dead calm voice.

Zabini smirked and turned around right away. "At least she's got some attitude," he muttered.

"Okay, I 'm done." I said, uncomfortably. Even if my fashion sense wasn't too great, I'd still never attempted wearing anything manly and it felt wrong. Very wrong.

"Good now lets get started." said Zabini. "First and foremost you need a name. Now Dumbledore told me that you're supposed to be an exchange student from the prestigious roman school of wizardry, Sehengen. There's a rather long lists of roman names to go through. I suggest you choose one." Finished, Zabini handed me a huge book that felt like it had the mass of a baby dragon.

I looked through about two pages, but none of the names held my interest. After all there's no way I'm going to have a name like Valdo or Sebastian. "I know, how about Sky?" I asked him.

"Sky? That's an awesome name!" said Harry.

"But it's not in the book. Besides, it's a stupid name and not at all roman." said Zabini discarding the name immediately.

"Really? Well I like it and that's that. End of story, Bye-bye." I said.

"What do you mean 'bye-bye?" asked Zabini in confusion.

"It's a muggle saying." provided Harry.

"Oh, well you're going to have to stop using them." Zabini said.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Stop using what?" I asked.

"Muggle sayings, they'll make everyone suspicious." He pointed out.

'_He has a point.'_ I sighed; this is going to be a long year. "Okay I'll try. So we've got a name now, now what?" I asked.

"Now you study your background." Zabini said handing me a scroll, "Snape and Dumbledore already took the liberty of drawing it up for you." He turned and started heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Harry.

"I'm going to catch a nap while you two make it through that memo." Was his simple reply.

We made sure he was gone before we continued talking. "So you're going to help me plot against Malfoy." I asked Harry.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you do it all by yourself. As you know I have to have a near death experience at least once a year." Harry said playfully.

"Of course what would the world come to if Harry-the-boy-who-lived-to-risk-his-life-once-a-year Potter didn't actually risk his life once a year?" I said.

". So do you have any ideas on how to defeat the blond and gelled one?" Asked Harry

"The blonde and gelled one, what is the little ferret the next Voldemort? Anyway I was thinking if Malfoy thought I already knew his plan, then he would confide in me." I said marvelling at my own genius.

"A Her-, I mean Sky, isn't the whole point of this to find out his plan? If you already knew his plan you would actually have to know his plan and then there would be no point in doing this." Asked Harry confused.

"Harry I've been doing my research on Sehengen and they are known for their students abilities, such as seer abilities. If I transferred from that school, it would be likely that I might have some strange and hidden ability." I said waiting for his 'you're a genius' comment.

"Sky even Malfoy's not thick enough to believe something like that just because your family has this gift," said Harry.

"Well I'm going to make him believe it then, aren't I? I was thinking knowing about what happened in the forest in first year, knowing Gryffindor's dirty little secrets and such. It's the little details that count." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which to me, it was.

"Sky you're a genius!" said Harry approvingly.

Did I call that or what? "You only realize this now?" I asked.

* *

I walked into the salon and went up to the front desk. "Hi I'm Sky, Hermione's cousin." I said. I needed my hair cut, desperately. But I had to have it done in the muggle world. It's not like I didn't trust the wizard hairdressers, but the fewer anyone from our world saw me before I was in full Sky mode, the better.

"Oh yes I can tell, same messy hair. Your aunt already paid when she drooped by earlier. She also told us what to do to your hair. She said we were to stick to the instructions, no matter what you say." said the receptionist.

She called over Helen, my moms best friend. I had my hair washed and was seated in a chair. "So Sky is it? That's an interesting name. Where does it come from?" said Helen striking up a conversation as she began to work on my hair.

"My mum was a pilot, she loved flying. I think she thought it would make me love flying as much as her." I answered.

"And do you?" she asked.

"No way, I'm terrified of flying!"

"You know, its odd, but neither Helen nor Hermione have ever mentioned you before."

Damn! Think of something quick! Yes, got it! "Well my mum and Aunt Linda had a huge fallout about two years before I was born. My mum moved back to Rome. They've only begun to speak again recently. I suspect that's why, they didn't even know of my existence."

"Oh, I see. And where is Hermione anyway, Linda tries to get her in here as much as possible. Though I must say, her hair does look much better than it did when she was younger. I suppose when she became a teenager she became more conscious of it. So, who is this lovely little hairdo for?"

"What do you mean for who? I just wanted a change."

"Oh okay, if you insist. Who were those lovely girls you were talking to before you came in here?"

I cringed at the memory. "I did not enjoy being flirted with by those girls. It was so unnatural." I voiced my thoughts out loud before I could stop my self.

"Oh I understand now, you're gay. I thought it was just my imagination. But you do kind of sound like a girl."

I gasped, "I think I'd like to look through the magazines now. I said with a sneer. I think she got the message because she shut up after that. She was finally finished with my hair an hour and a half later. I gasped when I looked back in the mirror. Oh my Jigglypuff, is that me. I admired my self in the mirror. You know if I didn't know that that was me I was staring at I think I might fall in love.

I still had my chestnut hair but I had blonde highlights by my fringe, which stuck up. (I'm not good at describing the hair but it's in that cool messy style with blonde highlights.)

I left the salon and headed to the coffee shop that we agreed to meet at. I walked in and sat down by the table that Blaise and Harry were currently occupying. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Sky," Harry said looking up. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"My mom went to the salon to make an appointment and made sure that they wouldn't listen to me so it would be done the way she wanted." I explained.

"Well it certainly looks a lot better. But are there always so many girls in the guy section?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, they always are." I told them.

"Why Sky? I mean I just don't get it," said Harry.

"It's simple, they hide behind the clothing racks and spy on guys." I informed them. Well at least that's why Lavender told me she did.

"You know that damn hairdresser thought that I was gay!" I said, getting angry again.

"Well Sky technically, you are gay. I mean you do like men, right?" asked Harry.

"Well of course I like guys! What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Well then Harry is right. You like guys and you are a guy. That equals gay." Blaise said.

"Why you, damn it, I guess you're right. Well what do I do about it?" I asked.

"You need to compensate for your manly hood, or lack of It.," said Blaise.

"Oh, so what do you suggest that I do Mister manly hoods?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Just then my cup of coffee arrived.

"Easy, get a tattoo." He said simply.

"What!" I screamed spitting out my coffee.

"Well you've been learning to be a guy for two months but you still have girly glitches. You talk like a girl, you eat like a girl and you drink coffee," said Harry.

"I'll have you know that guys do drink coffee." I informed him.

"Sure if they're thirty or something. Not sixteen. Come on Hermione, It's your only choice." Zabini said.

"You know, you've got a point Zabini. Why don't we go do that after lunch? I said sarcastically.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd cave in so quickly," Harry said stunned.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" I asked. Harry made a face at me, "Oh, very mature."

"Come on _Sky_, what kind of Slytherin are you going to be without an inch of manliness?" Zabini asked.

"A very usual one," was my reply. Zabini sneered as Harry laughed. As far as I was concerned, this discussion was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well, it just wouldn't be the same.

**A/N:** I love reviews. What love even more though is constructive critics.

"Speaking."

"_**Speaking in Italian.**__"_

'_Thinking.'_

**Chapter Two:**

**Draco Prov.**

I sat in our usual compartment waiting for Pansy and Blaise to show up; after all they are more interesting to talk to than my ever-present bodyguards. Because well, talking with them was like trying to have a conversation with a brick wall. Of course Pansy wasn't that much more intelligent, but at least she could hold up a conversation. Blaise was intelligent enough, but he was very quiet, although not shy. But conversations with him usually consisted of one girl or another.

Of course most girls liked that he was tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. Most people were surprised to find out he that actually had a voice. While no one really noticed him, he noticed everyone else. If you needed information on anyone Blaise was your man.

At that precise moment Pansy walked in talking about her next victim... uh, I mean boy. Contrary to popular belief Pansy wasn't a whore; I knew this because when I tried to sleep with her she told me she was saving herself for marriage. Another popular belief I'd like to take the time to squash is that Pansy and I are going out.

Sure we tried it for a while, but Pansy wanted love and I didn't love her in the way she wanted so we broke it off but stayed friends. She's the only person I really consider a friend, probably because I've known her since I can remember. I prefer to think of Blaise more of an acquaintance than a friend. And Crabbe and Goyle are just my bodyguards, but I think we all knew that.

"Draco, are you even paying attention to me?" asked Pansy throwing her hands up in the air.

"Of course, what were you saying again?" I asked.

"I said you should really meet the new guy, Sky Griffin. He hasn't been sorted yet, but I'm sure he'll be in Slytherin and he's in our year." She sighed, "And he's oh so hot!" She giggled and looked out the window dreamily.

Honestly, she says that about all her love interests. Falls in love and gets her hart broken when they dump her because she won't put out. Sky, what kind of name is that anyway? And people say my names funny; of course I always get the pleasure of hexing them into oblivion. Muahahaha!

"So where is this wonder boy anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, he's with Zabini in Slughorns compartment. He invited everyone with influential family; he probably didn't invite you because your dad's in Azkaban." She stated.

I ground my teeth, I hate the fact that my fathers in Azkaban. But Pansy and I carry on talking for a while. Some time later Blaise comes in softly talking to a boy with very messy brown hair and blonde streaks, by the way Pansy's getting all exited I'm guessing this is Sky Griffin.

As Blaise tried to close the door behind him it seemed to be stuck, "What's wrong with this thing?" He asked angrily, repeatedly trying to slam it closed. Suddenly the door pushed open hard sending Blaise into Goyle's lap; Goyle jumped up and slammed the door shut flinging Blaise off him.

For a moment a saw a flash of white but shrugged it off and lay down on Pansy's lap. I looked at the new boy, who was again in conversation with Blaise (In Italian) and decided to introduce myself. "I'm Malfoy." I said, "And this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"I know, Sky Griffin. But Pansy already told you that." He said, smiling back at Pansy when she gave him a wave.

How did he know Pansy told me? Who cares, wonder what Slughorn wanted? I decided to ask. "So, Zabini what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up well-connected people," said Blaise, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else was invited?" I asked.

"Well, Sky over here. Then there was McLaggen from Gryffindor," Said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the ministry," I said.

"-Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw-"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"And Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl," finished Blaise.

I sat up suddenly knocking Pansy's hand aside. "He invited Longbottom?" I asked.

"Well, I assume so as Longbottom was there," said Blaise indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to offer Slughorn?" Blaise shrugged in response.

"His parents," said Sky suddenly, causing everyone to turn to him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"His parents. Slughorn wanted to see if he had his parent's flair." He said turning away from the window to look me in the face.

There was something about those eyes, I was sure I had seen them before. I caught myself when I realized I was staring. "How do you know?" I asked.

A sly smile slid across his face, making Pansy sigh. "I know", there was a pause, "everything," He stated simply before turning his head back to the window.

The way he said that, it was as though he knew everyone's deepest, darkest secret. But I mentally shook it off. "Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the chosen one," I sneered, "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?" I asked.

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" I remembered Blaise was one of Pansy's conquests, but wouldn't go out with her because she wasn't pretty enough.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Said Blaise coldly, and Pansy looked pleased. I sank down onto her lap again and she resumed the stroking of my hair.

"Well I pity Slughorns taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favourite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or- "

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Blaise. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look too happy and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorns interested in Death Eaters."

I was angry but forced out a singularly humourless laugh. I saw Sky's mouth twitch slightly, like he was dying to laugh at my humiliation. Yeah, he'll be a Slytherin, with that sense of humour. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." I yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has been likes me or not."

"What do you mean; you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" Asked Pansy, I saw Sky smirk as though he knew why out of the corner of my eye. It's just my imagination.

"Well you never know," I said with a ghost of a smirk. "I might have-er- moved onto bigger and better things."

Crabbe and Goyle were gaping at me, Blaise looked curious and Pansy looked very confused. The only person's reaction that didn't go as I expected was Sky, for the mere fact that he had no reaction. He just looked slightly bored as though my declaration was old news to him.

"Do you mean- _Him_?" Pansy asked me, I just shrugged.

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as important these days. I mean, think about it . . . when the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't . . . it'll all be about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think _you'll_ be able to do something for him?" Asked Blaise scathingly, "16 years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something you need to be qualified for." I finished quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at me as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring. Sky and Blaise had resumed their conversation in Italian, both obviously finding it more entertaining than my speech.

"I can see Hogwarts," I said pointing out the blackened window. "We better get our robes on."

Goyle got up to get his trunk and as he swung it down I heard a gasp of pain. I looked at the luggage rack frowning, but decided to leave it be for the time being, I had a feeling someone was in here, and who else would be stupid enough to spy on me than Potter. I put on my robes and a thick new travelling cloak and locked my trunk as the train came to a jerky halt.

Crabbe and Goyle muscled there way through a group of second years with Blaise following. Pansy was waiting at the door with Sky holding onto his arm, no I rephrase that, it looked more like strangling and I'm sure it was cutting off his blood circulation.

"You go on," I said, "I want to check on something." Sky looked up to the luggage rack with a calculating stare, and then to me and smirked.

"Have fun with Potter." He said leaving with Pansy. _'I don't trust him, but I'll deal with it later.'_

I walked over to the compartment door and drew down the blinds, so people in the corridor could not peer in. I went to my trunk and got out my wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Potter fell to the ground in front of me, his invisibility cloak trapped beneath him. "I thought so," I said, "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini and Griffin came back . . ." My eyes went to Potters trainers. "That was you blocking the door when Zabini came back in, I suppose?"

I considered what to do for a moment. "You didn't hear anything I care about Potter. But while I've got you here . . ."

I stamped down hard on his face, breaking his nose. "That's from my father. Now let's see . . ." I dragged the cloak out from under him and threw it over him. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train gets to London, see you around Potter . . . or not" And tacking care to tread on Potters fingers I left the train.

**Sky's prov:**

After getting out of the carriage I left to go find McGonagall, she didn't know about the situation as such but Dumbledore had told her that I was to be sorted before the first years. _'As if being sorted in first year wasn't hard enough, I have to do it again. At least this time I know which house I will be sorted into, though I'm not the least bit happy about it.'_ I was standing just outside the side entrance of the Great Hall and I could hear Dumbledore talking.

"Now usually we start the evening off with the sorting of first years. But this year we have an exchange student from the exclusive school of magic, Sehengen. Mr. Griffin will be sorted first, and then followed by the first years," said Dumbledore.

'_This is not the best thought out plan. Never in Hogwarts has there been an exchange student, with the exception of Grindelwald. But perhaps Dumbledore is counting on Malfoy realizing that. That it would be logical that history would only repeat such an event to once again cause destruction.'_ McGonagall gave me a pointed look. I took that as my queue to enter, so I did.

As I walked towards the old stool I first sat on five eventful years ago, I could hear girls giggling and hushed whispers, I took my seat as McGonagall instructed. The hat was placed on my head and the slight dizzying feeling of someone entering my mind came over me. _'Hmm, I've already sorted you, child. I see what you know, what you have seen what you hope and believe. I also see the hidden truths of your mind, perhaps in time you will see, I hope, that it will do you well not to finish what you are about to start. It is against my nature to place students a house that are not suitable to their nature, but I will make an exception this time' _There was a pause. "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

Slytherin broke out into applause. I stood up and went to sit down next to Blaise. "Well done, but I didn't really expect any different," said Blaise.

"_**It would have been foolish of the hat to place me anywhere else. It's a good thing that the hat can read a persons mind as it where, I would find it rather degrading explaining this situation to a hat of all things."**_ I said.

"_**Yeah, speaking to a hat? Sounds like you'd be going mental mate."**_ He answered, amusement lacing his tone.

'_I'm relieved that I took that course in Italian when I was younger. It makes communicating with Zabini that much easier. Unless Malfoy thinks we're plotting. Then again it may not be such a bad thing it Malfoy _does_ believe that we are plotting. Am I starting to think like a Slytherin? No, I am simply being logical.'_

Pansy didn't seem to appreciate being left out of the conversation; Blaise had informed me that she becomes rather clingy when she likes someone. "So how did you get into Sehengen, Sky?" I mean I _tried_ but they still didn't accept my application." said Pansy, batting her eyelashes. She frowned suddenly, an intense look overcoming her pug like face, "Sometimes I wonder if my father even contacted the school to begin with." But a second later she had the same blank, clueless look on her face cheerleaders wore. I dismissed her earlier statement, returning to her question instead.

"Well, my family has gone to that school for generations." I said.

"Why did you leave Sehengen then? I never would have if I were accepted into that school! Not that I'm not happy that you came or anything." She clarified quickly.

"Simple, I've wanted a change of scenery for a while. And then Dumbledore got in touch with the high Witchess of our school, to send some or other girl there. I don't know, I think her name was Harmony Granger or something like that. But there wasn't any space so Granger and I exchanged places. Hence the word 'exchange student'." I explained. _'I know __Sehengen_ _is meant to be an especially good school, but what could it possibly have that would make her say something like that?'_ There was no real information available about what was taught at Sehengen, except that the students there had very advanced abilities_, 'Actually thinking about it now, it is suspicious.'_

"Oh, you know I was glad to see the mudblood go before but now I'm ecstatic, especially since it brought you here." She said sweetly.

At that moment I was seriously pissed off at her for calling me a mudblood. _**"You clueless waste of DNA, call me that one more time and I'll . . . do something extremely unpleasant!"**_ I cursed in Italian, so only Blaise could understand. I think my tone showed my anger because Pansy looked upset.

"Are you okay, or are you like a mudblood lover or something." She asked with resentment.

"What? No, nothing to the like that. It's just that Dumbledore _conveniently_ forgot to mention that she was a mudblood." I covered quickly.

"Well, that's good then. No one in Slytherin likes mudbloods." She said.

'_Yeah, really? Because I thought you guys just loved us!'_ But out loud I said, "Good to hear, I'll fit right in then." I answered, smirking.

I think that Dumbledore made a big mistake making me a Slytherin prefect as well as Malfoy. For a few reasons; the first being that its going to be bloody creepy sleeping in the same room as him, all alone, with no-one to hear me scream. And don't think I don't know he'll try and kill me first chance he gets, he's just like his monstrous father. The second reason it wasn't such a great idea is because there have never been two male prefects for the same house before. And the third, prefects never sleep in the same room. They always just stay in their dorms. Only the heads get separate dorms, and those are not shared. _'Malfoy would have to be as thick as his comrades not to realize that something isn't right! And I'll be the first head on the chopping block. Pleasant.'_

Right now I'm in the bathroom; I've just finished getting ready for bed. I can tell Malfoy already really doesn't like or trust me. That makes me nervous. Another reason would be that I feel rather naked in just my boxers. They are rather ridiculous contraptions. Wearing panties was always comfortable. This is, just _not_. And to make it worse, Blaise and Harry seemed to have been in a _silly_ mood when they purchased these articles, because they have moocows printed on them.

Yes, that's what I said; moocows. Harry and Blaise got me moocow boxers. They don't seem to be taking this all too seriously. Do they think this is supposed to be some kind of joke? I took three deep breaths. Turned around, allowing my rigid body to calm. _'Think about that perfect library you will someday own, Hermione.' _Picturing rows upon rows of knowledge belonging solely to me, no one to dirty my precious books with their grubby hands, made me smile and relax a little. I took two steps forward and turned the doorknob. Someone was going through my trunk, a Slytherin was going through my trunk, a girl was going through my trunk, more precisely; Pansy Parkinson was going through my trunk_! 'That clueless, conniving, pug- faced viper!'_

I cleared my throat, "Ah, can I help you with something Pansy?"

"Oh, hi Sky, I was just ah- um, well. Bye!" she yelled running out of the door. What the Jigglypuff, did she just steal a pair of my boxers? On a list of 1 through 10 of things I would never have thought would happen, Pansy stealing my boxers would probably be number 6, right above me actually owning boxers.

Draco walked in about a second later, "Pansy just stole a pair of your- what the bloody hell are you wearing?" he asked at the sight of my boxers. "Are those cows?" He gave me a look that left the impression that he didn't know weather to be suspicious of me, or suggest that I pay a visit to the nice men in white robes.

"No, they're not cows! For your information they're _Moo_cows." I snapped defensively, crossing my arms and holding my head up high. Okay yeah, I always have to be right; it's just part of my genetic make-up.

"There's a difference?" he asked, shaking his head chuckling. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at me suspiciously, "How did you know that Potter was there?"

"Lucky guess, how did you know he was there?" he asked back, copying his tone.

"I saw his sneakers," He looked at my boxers and chuckled. "Why in Merlin's name are you wearing those? You look ridiculous! Well, more ridiculous in any case."

"My mum got them for me." I said, shrugging. Ron always uses that excuse, at least it sounds valid.

"That explains it," He said while changing his clothes. It sounds like he can relate. It's difficult to think of Draco Malfoy as someone who would have a mother who would love him enough to embarrass him.

I pretended to look at a painting while he did so. He extinguished the light of the lamp with his wand. Unfortunately, this made my boxers switch on. No seriously, they switched on. Oh my Jigglypuff my moocows are glow in the dark! All that could be heard from Malfoy's bed was howling, actually it was beginning to sound like crying. They did this on purpose. When I get my hands on them they're going to wish they could exchange themselves to Sehengen.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. It was 7:30 am on Sunday morning, the day before classes start. I wandered why I got up so early, I'm not usually a morning person but I suppose sleeping in the same room as Malfoy can do that to you.

I decided to head down to breakfast since I was up already, and then maybe bump into Harry. I'm sure he's got a few ruffled feathers about me leaving him to Malfoy yesterday. But it's his own fault really, I mean, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out someone one who wasn't supposed to be there was.

I walked into the great hall and saw Pansy there, waving at me. She obviously wasn't shy about me catching her rifling through my trunk yesterday. This leads me to believe she has done it often. I walked over to her and saw Harry glaring at me. "Hi," I said.

"Hey!" said Pansy, fluttering her eyelashes. "How did you find your first night at Hogwarts? I'm so glad classes only start tomorrow, that way I can show you around."

"Don't worry so much about it, I already know where everything is." I said, dishing myself eggs and bacon.

Pansy looked confused, "But how, you've never been here before."

"Maybe not physically, but I've seen enough from my visions to know what's what." I said.

"Visions, what visions?" asked Pansy excitedly, someone likes gossip. That is so bloody typical.

"What do you mean; visions?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean; what do you mean? You just said you knew enough from your visions to know what's what." stated Pansy, giving me a curious look.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't, you must have imagined it Pansy." I said as Malfoy sat down.

"Imagined what?" asked Malfoy, he gave me a look that make me want to run to the library and submerge myself in a good book on how not to get yourself killed while attending Hogwarts. They really should have a book like that, really. If they did, it would be the ideal birthday present for Harry.

"Nothing, isn't that right?" I said looking at Pansy.

"Yeah, nothing. So how did you sleep Draco?" Pansy asked cheering up; I had the feeling she would ask me about it later, good, things were running smoothly. Malfoy gave me that suspicious look, but answered Pansy.

"It was exactly the way it usually is Pansy. Less than adequate, do you honestly think that mudblood lover Dumbledore would change his pathetic standards?" Malfoy sneered.

I couldn't believe anyone could talk about Dumbledore like that. _'Sure he is a little crazy, but that's what makes him so interesting. Malfoy hasn't grown in maturity since he was about eight, I'd wager.'_ I couldn't sop myself I had to comment. "Oh, do you always snore like a dragon when you're uncomfortable?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

Pansy snickered and Malfoy glared at me. "I do not snore like a dragon!" he half yelled, some of the other Slytherin that were here for an early breakfast snickered. He threw me an embarrassed glare, though arrogance was the only emotion showing on his face.

"Oh really, would you like me to record it next time so you can hear for yourself." I asked hearing even more snickers. Obviously no one ever stood up to Malfoy.

"You're new here so I'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time, I'll tell my father-

"Tell your father, do I really look scared Malfoy? He's in jail." I said sneering_. 'Whoa girl, let's try not to get ourselves killed before we turn fifty. I have too many books I still want to read.'_ Unfortunately for me, fulfilling my role meant I had to bate the bull a bit, so to speak.

Blaise sat down and whispered in my ear, just load enough so that only I could hear. "You're doing well, but Mullica Leblanc is a very good target for some bashing. Remember what I told you about her."

I nodded and continued eating my breakfast. The Slytherin table was far chattier than I ever would have guessed, but they disguised it well by keeping all signs of emotion off of their faces. I was beginning to wonder of Blaise had been right about Mullica, because she hadn't even glanced at me once. But sure enough, as we finished breakfast she made her appearance.

"Hi I'm-" she began.

"Mullica Leblanc, I know." I interrupted her, pretending to be fascinated by what Pansy was talking about.

"Well I was wandering if-

"I'm not interested." I said, brushing her off.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked, obviously offended.

"Of course, you're Mullica Leblanc. You're a Slytherin Seventh year. You're 17, sine the third October last year. You try and make Snape jealous by making out with guys in places you think he'll be, because you have a major crush on him." I finished, saying everything that I remembered Blaise telling me about her, adding an eye roll for effect. _'Slytherin's are so easy, like children. Just, you know, one's that like __blood and immortality__ . . . note to self, learn to sleep with eyes open.'_

She gasped, "How did you know I have a crush on Severus –err- I mean Snape?" She asked and flushed when she realized that she'd just admitted to liking Snape.

By now most Slytherin were at the breakfast table. Everyone was laughing except for the poor guys who had been part of her ploy to get Snape.

I saw Harry leaving the hall with Ron and Ginny and decided to follow. "I'm going to go check out the library; I'll see you guys later." I said to Blaise and Pansy. I left Mullica standing there, muttering curses at my back. By the time I'd left the hall they were already heading up the stairs. "Hey Potter can I have a word."

"Wow, who are you?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny! He's a Slytherin," said Ron.

"Oh who cares, he's like super hot!" she argued.

I cleared my throat, "You do still realize that I'm here, don't you?" I asked. Ginny's my best girlfriend, hearing her talk about me like that was decidedly uncomfortable.

"What do you want Sky?" asked Harry.

"Sky, what we're on first term basis now? You Gryffindor's are so welcoming, I'm touched, and truly I am." I said sarcastically, "But I'd like a word with you in private."

"You guys go on, I'll just be a few minutes," said Harry.

"Okay mate, we'll see you." Said Ron as he left with Ginny; I could hear telltale phrases from the lecture Ginny was always getting from her brothers.

I stepped in a broom closet and he followed. "Silentico!" I said as I closed the door, casting a silencing charm so no one on the outside could hear us.

"What you did last night was not cool Sky." He said angrily.

"Well we're even then aren't we?" I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the moocow boxers!"

"Oh, that. It was just a joke. It's not like that got you injured." He pointed out.

"Well there was nothing I could do; I simply manipulated the situation to work to my advantage." I defended.

"Yeah well, you could have stopped him." Harry accused.

"And blow my cover for your stupidity. Somehow I don't think so." I replied.

"For my stupidity, what are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You knew that both Blaise and I were there and that we would have told you what happened, you knew that you could have been seen. But you had to go play hero, you have no one to blame but yourself." I opened the door and walked off.

'_But you had to go play hero.'_ I could have slapped myself. _'How could I say that to Harry? It's true, he obviously wasn't thinking straight, but then again, when does he? It's not his fault that he's been forced to play the hero all these years, and he just wanted to help.'_ I felt bad about what I had said. I turned to say sorry but the broom closet door was wide open. He had already left. "How can I be so cruel?" I asked myself.

Splash. And then I was wet. A bucket floating above my head held up by an invisible poltergeist. "Thanks Peeve's, I needed that." I felt even with myself again now that I had been done a bad turn. I could just imagine the poltergeist scratching his head in confusion.

I began heading to the library like I had said_. 'In amongst all this scheming and plotting I must be careful not to loose my sense of self.'_ I sighed, _'Oh how I miss Crookshanks.'_ Arriving in the library I skimmed absentmindedly over the titles of books. Hogwarts, A History. _'Perfect.'_ Of course I already had my own copy, but it was revised and updated. This copy was over a hundred years old and just seemed to have that spark to it, which only really old books seemed to have. I sat down and began to read. _'No matter how many things changes, there are still some things that will always remain the same_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Yes, you'll notice some sixth book in here. But this is probably as close as it will get. I felt it appropriate to use the book in the beginning as a guide, however the differences between the book and my story are two great a leap.

"Speaking."

"_**Speaking in Italian."**_

'_Thinking__.'_

**Chapter3:**

**Sky Prov:**

I woke up and yawned, it was still dark, but what else do you expect from a Slytherin dorm. _'My first classes are today! It feels good to be getting back to work. What's the time?'_ I looked at my watch. Oh my Jigglypuff! Its 9:30, classes started half an hour ago and I missed breakfast!

I rushed into my uniform. _'That Slytherin could have at least woken me up, Lavender would have! Then again I guess that why they call them Slytherin's._' I grabbed my book bag and robe and ran as if hells hounds were chasing me. My feet made heavy thuds as I ran through the empty hallways. I made quite a few wrong turns, owing to the fact that I'd never tried getting to Ancient Runes from the Slytherin common room before. I arrived out side the classroom and caught my breath, after all Slytherin's can't be seen entering a classroom out of breath. That's something that seems to be reserved for Gryffindor's. '_Like me.'_

I opened the door and walked in with a smirk on my face. Professor Morison turned to face me with fury in her eyes. "Mr. Griffin perhaps they allow tardiness at Sehengen, but we defiantly don't allow it here." She said in a tight voice, "What is your excuse for being late?"

"Well you see professor," I thought for a second, normally I would apologize profusely. But what would a Slytherin do? Well, here goes nothing. "I had a problem with my eyes."

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't see my self being in time for class." I said in a cheeky tone. What, that is something a Slytherin would do, isn't it?

"Well I never . . . twenty points from Slytherin. Now sit down immediately!" she said.

'_Twenty . . . twenty points. How could I do that? Wait its twenty points from Slytherin. Well, that doesn't really matter then, not like they stand a chance of winning the house cup anyway. , that should be the last thing on my mind at the moment!_' I sat down next to Blaise and took out my books as Professor Morison continued with her lecture. "That was brilliant," said Blaise, "well apart from loosing twenty points."

"_**Don't worry; I'll have them back before the class is over. I am the brightest witch of our year after all." **_I reminded him

"_**Don't you mean the brightest wizard?"**_ Blaise asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, that too." I answered and Blaise rolled his eyes.

All through Ancient Runes I had a steady conversation with Blaise. All through I usually wouldn't condone this sort of behaviour; today I welcomed it. '_I had never acted like this in my life, sure maybe I acted it out in my head, but I would never have the nerve to do something like that.'_ I never new it was so hard to keep my hand down and not answer questions. Of course the professor asked me questions and got a sour look on her face when I answered everything right.

Next was DADA with the Gryffindor's. _Joy!_ It's always going to be harder in classes with Gryffindor's because it's so hard not to jump to their defence. It'll be even harder when they insult me because I know they wouldn't do that if they knew it was I. We arrived in the classroom and _'I hate to admit it but this is the best I have ever seen the DADA classroom. It depicts the dark arts perfectly, it's easier to defeat an enemy that you understand than one you don't because you danced around the edges too scared to jump in and seek out knowledge. And in my book knowledge is always power. I'm guessing Snape has the same theory. I don't think he's evil like Harry does. But maybe I'm just defending him because he's a teacher.'_

I unknowingly sat down next to Malfoy. Snape surveyed the room and began to speak, "I have not yet asked you to take out your books. I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given the confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edges of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible."

"Your defences," he said a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures", he indicated to a few of them as he swept past, " gives a fair representation to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse," he indicated to a witch clearly shrieking in agony. "Felt the Dementor's Kiss" a wizard lying huddled and black eyed against a wall. "Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen then?" came Parvati Patil's annoyingly high-pitched voice from across the room. _'That annoying voice should have woken me up this morning while I wished that Lavender and Parvati would not talk about clothes or make-up, or worse, boys.' _Then I felt a pang of what can only be described as homesickness.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now . . ."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom towards his desk, and again, the class watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him. " . . . You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spell casting. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Snape looked around the classroom, making sure no one had his or her hand up. "Mr. Griffin, you perhaps?" He had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. I could almost imagine him thinking, _'The irony of it all, Harry Potters best fried, helping Slytherin.'_

"Of course, sir. Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." I said, inside my head I was wearing a smug smile, knowing that Snape never remarked on his Slytherin's answers like he did others.

"Yes, that is correct in essentials. Twenty points to Slytherin. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting their incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some . . . lack. You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal_ silence," said Snape.

"Well Griffin, do think you could handle partnering with me?" Said Malfoy, "Jinx, or defend?"

"Why don't you take jinx Malfoy, I'm sure you've got a fair amount of resentment for me from yesterday. Go ahead, blow off some steam." I replied, wearing my new Slytherin smirk. _'Expressions become accessories.'_

"If you insist then." He said, _'oh my, what a gentleman.'_

The class tried and a reasonable amount of cheating was issued from their attempts. After trying for ten minutes Malfoy finally muttered a curse, which, I am proud to say, I blocked non-verbally.

It's needless to say that I was shocked when Snape actually acknowledged this achievement, but then again, it was points to Slytherin and I was one of his students. "Twenty points to Slytherin for sending a non-verbal curse Mr. Malfoy. And another twenty for using a non-verbal shield charm Mr. Griffin."

Not ten minutes later our practicing was interrupted with Harry shouting, "Protego!" His shield charm was so strong Snape was knocked off balance and hit a desk. The whole class was looking now as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-_verbal_ spell casting, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes _sir_."

"There's no need to call me "sir", Professor," said Harry. Many people gasped.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office." Said Snape, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even the _Chosen One_."

"What an idiot," I said rolling my eyes.

"Potter usually is, I think its second nature to most Gryffindor's." said Malfoy_. _

'_I hate to admit it, but I agree that most Gryffindor's speak without thinking.' _Though, I would bethe exception_. '_"Why, is it handed out with the scarves?" I asked I've always wandered this secretly. I was in the library reading when they handed out the scarves, so for all I know it could be. After all, weirder things have happened for instance, this situation. I'm truthfully agreeing with Malfoy.

"It would certainly explain a few things," he said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. You know if you look at him just right he looks almost cute like that. _'What in Merlin's name did I just think, bad Hermione, very, very, very bad Hermione. And now I'm talking to myself like a child. Malfoy is certainly not cute. Yes, he is attractive. The same way candyfloss is. And candyfloss is one of white teeth's worst enemies. Again I'm thinking like a child. What is becoming of me? I have to wash my brain out, preferably with high potency, incinerating soap.'_

"I want a 15 inch essay on the uses and advantages of non-verbal spells. Start now!" Snape snapped out as he sat back behind his desk. _'Yes, work, perfect, I don't have to think now!'_

After DADA was a short break, which, for me was spent in the library with Pansy hovering over my shoulder. She is far too much like Krum. As the bell rang, I made my way down to double potions. When I arrived I saw Malfoy was already there. I guess now we'll see if he's any good at potions or if Snape just favoured him the whole time. There were four other Slytherin's beside myself. There were also four Ravenclaw's and one Hufflepuff, who happened to be a rather pompous Ernie Macmillan.

A few minutes after I'd arrived and started discussing Slughorn with Blaise, Harry and Ron arrived. Of course, this surprised me; I hadn't thought they had the required O.W.L.s for it. I suppose Slughorn has a lower grade acceptance.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his had as Harry approached. Blaise and I stopped our conversation to watch the scene unfold. "Didn't get a chance to speak in DADA this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but shield charms are old hat, of course, for us old DA lags . . . And how are you Ron- where's Hermione? Didn't see her around the last few days, and she wasn't at any prefect meetings. Is she ill?"

"Blimey, hasn't anyone told you people?" asked Ron shaking his head. "Her parents didn't want her to be around here for the war, so she went to Sehengen. She exchanged places with that new bloke, Sky Griffin. Though I wish she'd write sometime." finished off Ron. Harry glared at me when Ron mentioned this, _'I really must remember to apologize to him.'_

'_Damn, I haven't even thought about writing letters. What kind of horrible friend am I?'_ My thought's trailed off as the classroom door swung open and Slughorns belly preceded him out of the door. As we filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and greeted Harry, Blaise and myself with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already filled of vapours and odd smells. The Slytherin's took a table together, as did the Ravenclaw's and that left Ron and Harry to take a table with Ernie. A gold cauldron was emitting the smell of rain, new parchment and vanilla. I immediately recognized it as Amortentia; the most powerful love potion in the world.

"'Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapours. "Scales out everyone, and potions kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion Making . . ."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

" Harry m'boy?"

" I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron- we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T class, you see-

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention . . . not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboards today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts." Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and after a moment's foraging emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion making, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

'_Harry and Ron are really lucky that Snape doesn't teach potions anymore, they would have been given a detention and lost twenty points each. Not though, that Snape would have allowed them to take potions this year if he was still teaching the class.'_ I shook my head. "Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest, so that the buttons on his waist coat threatened to burst off, out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy curl his lip up in disgust, obviously revolted by the man. Knowing Malfoy it was probably his choice of attire.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated to the cauldron nearest to our table, which looked as if it had plain water boiling in it.

Automatically my hand shot up into the air, I didn't even realize it was up until Slughorn pointed to me. "It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." I said.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "This one here is pretty well known . . . featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too . . . who can-?

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," I said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here . . . yes?" he asked as I raised my hand once again.

"It's Amortentia." I answered.

"It is indeed. It seems foolish to ask," Said Slughorn, who was looking impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"Of course, it's the most powerful love potion in the world." Really, this is just all too easy.

"Quit right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen."

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals. And it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us." I added.

"Well that's twenty well-earned points to Slytherin, Mr. Griffin," said Slughorn genially.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love, _of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room- oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking sceptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...and now," said Slughorn, clearing his throat, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us this one," said Ernie, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorns desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn excitedly, "Yes. That. Well, _that _one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned to me, after I let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Mr. Griffin?"

"It's liquid luck," I answered excitedly, "it makes you lucky!" _'Now, if I could have some of that stuff, well I probably wouldn't be in this situation to begin with so I wouldn't really have any need for it. It's hard to believe there were times in my life where the scariest part was getting lower grades than senior students.'_

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. I was lost in my musings until I noticed Malfoy sit almost rigid as he gave Slughorn his full, undivided attention. "Quit right, take another ten points for Slytherin. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as it has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed . . . at least until the effects wear off."

"Why, don't people take it all the time, sir?" asked Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," explained Slughorn, "Too much of a good thing you know . . . highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally . . ."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls are taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. "And that," he said coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." There was a silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed to be magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn taking out a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything that you attempt. Now I must warn you that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only . . . and watch how that day becomes extra ordinary!" I couldn't help but giggle at this, to a muggle any given day at Hogwarts would seem extraordinary. _'I suppose I can only appreciate this because I come from a muggle upbringing.'_

"So," said Slughorn suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my little prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion-making. We have little over an hour left to us, which should be time enough for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anyone. The person who does best however will win little Felix over here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone pulled their cauldron towards them, and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but no one spoke. The conversation inside the room was almost tangible. Nearly an hour later Slughorn announced that time was up, "And times . . . up! Stop stirring, please!" Slughorn moved slowly around the tables, occasionally giving it a sniff or stir. He walked past our table and looked at the potions. He gave an approving nod at Malfoy's and my own potion, which seemed to be basically the same colour, before moving on again.

He was over by Harry's cauldron when he announced the winner, "The clear winner," he cried to the dungeon. I couldn't help but gasp, _'there's no way that Harry could've made a better potion than me!' _But Slughorn continued. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are- one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

I packed up my things and started walking towards the door with Blaise. "Got lucky, I suppose," I heard Harry say.

Blaise shook his head, "I don't know how it was possible for Potter to do that potion better than you, Sky. I mean; you're excellent at potions."

"I know, but don't worry I'll find out soon, if you know what I mean." I said joking around; I didn't realize that Pansy had waited outside the room through the whole lesson, as she had a free period.

"Oh, you mean you're going to find out about what ever you're talking about, in your vision. How does that work anyway? I mean do you have to concentrate on what you want to know, and then you see it. Or do things just come to you on their own accord, even if its things you didn't need to know." Pansy asked, Blaise nudged me with his elbow and I saw that Malfoy and Nott were listening carefully.

Pretending not to notice, I answered her, "Ah, things just sot of come to me."

"You told her about you visions!" said Blaise in a not so quiet hushed voice.

"No! I accidentally let it slip! It's not my fault I have a big mouth!" I answered him.

"So you admit you have a big mouth then?"

"Yes, I do- hey!" I said, insulted. _'How dare he say I have a big mouth? I may have said it first, but that doesn't give him the right to agree with me.'_

"Well you do, you'd think that after what happened last time you'd learn to keep you mouth shut about your _'gift'_. Honestly, do you want the whole world to know! _**You know I never admit this to her, but Pansy can be quite useful. Her bringing that up at a moment like that was perfect. Carry on speaking in an angry tone so people think we're arguing."**_

"_**Okay, yeah, I really didn't think that today would go so well. But Slughorn gave me an idea with that Felix Felicis Potion."**_ I answered trying to look angry, although I must say; Blaise is doing a much better job at it. _'But then again, he is a Slytherin. However, that is no excuse. I will become better!'_

"_**What, are you going to brew the potion incorrectly and give it to him? Slughorn said it was fatal."**_

"_**No, but there is always that option I suppose. But I though I might use Felix Felicis for the first Divination class. I mean all this stuff with Pansy helps, but it won't do much to convince Malfoy. Especially when everyone sees how much I suck at Divination."**_

"_**You're bad at Divination!"**_ Blaise laughed. _**"You Hermione Sky Granger Griffin, you're actually bad at a subject. I never thought this day would come."**_

I sighed, _**"Bad is an understatement! I would have gotten far lower grades than Neville if I hadn't dropped it."**_ I wasn't sure which one of my comments drove Blaise to clutching the wall desperately for support as he laughed insanely, as though he was having a seizure. Maybe it was the fact that I willingly dropped a subject, maybe it was the fact that I would have scored lower than Neville, or perhaps it was both. Either way, I truly didn't see what was so funny about it.

"Honestly!" I huffed, stomped my foot like a little girl and turned around raising my chin and heading off in any direction, looking back that probably wasn't the smartest move.

**Draco's Prov:**

Zabini and Griffin were arguing in Italian, which pissed me off, as I now had no idea what the fuck they were on about. Then Griffin got that devious look on his face and said something that made Zabini choke. They argued a little more but Griffin crossed his arms and was obviously sticking to what ever he'd said. I was just about to jinx them both, when Blaise did something that made my day, hell it was even worth Potter getting that lucky potion just to see this.

Zabini got off the couch and kneeled before Griffin and mumbled something, of course this was attracting a whole lot of attention. "What was that Blaise, I didn't hear you," said Griffin with an innocent face. Zabini mumbled something a little louder, I couldn't quit catches it but I'm sure I heard, _'sorry', 'genius'_ and _'evil'._

"I'm sorry Blaise, but you're going to have to speak up," said Griffin, smirking happily at something.

"I said, 'I'm sorry for being a dumbass idiotic twit, you're the most genius, genius there ever was and I humbly ask for your forgiveness oh great one!'" Zabini yelled. The common room was quiet for a moment before everyone burst out laughing. Now Zabini hardly ever speaks to anyone besides a small select few, most of who are sitting by the fire at this moment, so this outburst was probably one of the most unexpected things to occur for a long while. "You're evil." said Zabini in a deadpanned voice.

"Thank-you!" said Griffin smirking fully.

Later on that evening I was sitting around the fire with Pansy, Blaise and Sky. Blaise kept his face in his hands at the rather embarrassing ordeal he had suffered not halve an hour ago. _'I must say, I sorely underestimated their friendship; I wouldn't even consider doing that even if Pansy had been severely pissed off at me.'_

I looked around; Griffin was still smiling to himself, pleased obviously. Pansy was staring at him admirably and Zabini was alternating between burying his face in his hands and glaring at Griffin. "Well I'm off to the dorm," said Griffin getting up and heading to the dorm.

"Yeah," I said, "It's late."

I left the common room and headed into the dorm I share with Griffin. The moocows were funny, but this was just weird. Griffin obviously hadn't heard me come in because he was humming a tune, rummaging in his trunk, and swinging his pink and blue, ice-cream cone boxer clad ass to the tune. I couldn't hold it I burst out laughing. "Ice-cream, ice-cream," I stopped to try and control my breathing as he turned around blushing. "You're wearing ice-ream boxers!"

"Yes, well it's not like I chose them out or anything. It's all Blaise's bad taste!" he said crossing his arms.

'_Blaise's bad taste, I hope reality doesn't reflect the disturbing pictures entering my mind.'_ And disturbing they were, of Griffin and Zabini cuddling. Because cuddling just seemed LIKE A VERY Griffin thing to do.

I cocked my head to the side, "Why the bloody hell did Zabini get you boxers?" I asked. _'And please, let it not have anything to do with cuddling.'_

"Ah . . . I've got an answer to that; I just have to come up with first." He said scratching his head.

"Right, you're a very confusing person, you know." I said.

"So I've heard." He said sitting down on the bed_. _

_'Confusing, but mostly suspicious. I know I know you from somewhere. And I know that when I figure out where, I'll know why you can't be trusted. No one can be trusted. They all want to see me fail. I _won't_ give them the pleasure!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did, Harry Potter wouldn't have so many fans.

"Speaking."

"_**Speaking in Italian.**__"_

'_Thinking.'_

**Sky Prov:**

'_And so unfortunately begins the first class of Divination for the year. Today we're throwing bones to see the future. Seriously, throwing bones! Can this get anymore unrealistic? Almost all of the Slytherin sixth years are in this class. Then again I guess I shouldn't really be that surprised, possessing knowledge of the future must be seductive to a dark wizard.'_

"So, does she like really expect us to _touch_ these things?" Pansy asked in a disgusted voice, while poking at her bag of bones.

"How would you say it Sky? You would be correct in that assumption, by the third section of the coincidental law of ironicism." Blaise said, smirking.

"There is no such thing as a coincidental law of ironicism, much less a third section of it. Oh and may I just point out, ironicism isn't even a word." I said, slightly irritated. _'If Blaise thinks getting on my nerves is anyway to get back at me for what happened in the common room, he has another thing coming. I can handle nerves; my favourite pastime is writing exams. All right so that is a lie, but I like exams so I'm pretty confident in thinking that I can handle a little pressure.'_

"How does this work anyway?" Malfoy asked, looking at his bag of bones with anticipation. _'Oh yeah; knowing the future is defiantly seductive to dark wizards.'_

I picked up my bag, emptied the bones into my hand and started shaking them. "Oh great bones of divination; show me the future!" I said in a dramatic voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and threw the bones.

Prof. Trelawney gasped as she walked up behind me, "You are going to betray a dear friend of yours!" she said in her normal voice, which was always dramatic.

I rolled my eyes, picked up the bones, gave them a little shake and threw them again, "There, now I won't." _'Maybe I am suffering from the nerves; I just said that like it was second nature.'_ Or maybe, you're finally getting in tough with you inner Slytherin, a tiny voice echoed in the back of my skull. I chose to ignore it.

Prof. Trelawney paled a few shades and her bugged eyes enlarged to enormous proportions. " You can't . . . it's not right . . .I never!" She began rambling and shaking. She practically melted into jelly right on the spot. I raised my brows; _'well I can't say that I was expecting that.'_

Blaise threw his arm around my shoulder, "If I wasn't straight I'd say I'd fall in love." he said laughing.

Pansy sighed and looked at me smiling, "Yeah, tell me about it." Malfoy however shuddered and looked like he'd seen a ghost. _'Wonder what got.' _I stared laughing._ 'Maybe the bones have shown him the future.'_ I knew in wasn't right for me to be laughing like that, in light of blowing my cover and all. But I hate divination and the thought was just so funny to be at that moment. Malfoy looked like he was thinking that strangling me was very appealing at that moment. _'No way, to muggle for him. He'd probably go all the way down to the green house to find a plant to do it just so that it could be done magically!'_

Of course in line of thought just made me laugh harder. Then, something weird happened. Pansy, smirked a smirk that seemed to evil to befit her pug like features. "Something really bad must happen to the Gryffindor's."

Of course, it didn't take me long to understand what she meant, I stop laughing all together. _'What am I doing, getting all chummy? These people aren't my friends. Most of their parents would kill me if they knew who I was. Most of them wouldn't bat an eyelash at that happening either. Evil, which is what, occupies some of their hearts. I can't forget that, or it might be the last mistake I get to make.'_

Pansy Prov:

"Da da da da da da dum dum dum da da da da da dum dum-" I was cut off from singing her theme song by a whack over the head from her partner in crime.

"Pansy shut up already!" Millicent said. "What in Merlin's name are you doing anyway?"

"I was singing our theme song. Sky said that where he comes from, all people on important missions have theme songs!" I said as Millicent rolled her eyes. I was dressed in all black, along with black eye shadow and matching lipstick. I was a woman on a mission. A mission to see Sky when he was taking a shower! What do you expect; I'm a Slytherin after all. I started singing my theme song again. "Da da da da da da dum dum dum da da da da da dum dum- we're here!"

"Oh Merlin this is fascinating, yeah I can't believe it. I'm standing in front of the prefect's bathroom. Oh this is defiantly the highlight of my life; no doubt about it." Millicent said sarcastically.

I glared at her," You should wipe off your voice Millicent. You don't want to go dripping all that sarcasm down the hall."

"Whatever, and exactly how do you expect us to get in. You're not a prefect this year, remember?" Millicent said, checking her nails.

"Oh yea' of lil' faith-" I began.

"What?" Millicent asked, lifting a brow.

"It's another one of Sky's saying. Anyway like I was before you interrupted me. Sky is a prefect. Blaise is Sky's best friend. Blaise couldn't wait to give me the password when I told him my plan. He says Sky might not seem like it, but he's shy. He likes a woman to make the first move."

"Or maybe Blaise just wanted a good laugh at how this turns out. They seem to have some kind of hate love thing going on. What are you going to do anyway? Jump him while he's in the shower and say 'Take me Sky, I'm all yours!'" she finished off, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Tch! No, what do you take me for? A Hufflepuff? I'm going to snap a few pictures of him in the shower. Then I'll get him to go out with me or I'll show the pictures to the whole school!" I said, taking out my camera. And just in the sport of this mission, my camera was black, I usually only buy camera's if their pink.

"Oh thank Merlin, the girls still a Slytherin." Millicent muttered to herself.

"Care bears." I said to the statue. I snuck into the bathroom with Millicent right behind me. "They have got to stop letting the Gryffindor's come up with the passwords. What the freak are care bears anyway?" I whispered to Millicent.

"What the freak? Let me guess, another one of Sky's sayings?" she asked. I made a shushing motion as Sky came into view. He was singing.

"I didn't count on this

Before my very first kiss

This isn't a path we choose

But there's so much we could loose!

So team up! Are you up for it?

Put you're hand in mine; it's the perfect fit!

Team up! 'Because it's up to us

But it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

If we band together like birds of a feather

We'll be friends forever

Going, up, up, up!

Team up! 'Because it's not to late, we can save the world if we collaborate

Team up! Because it's up to us

But it's hard to save the world

Yea it's hard to save the world

When you're falling in love

La, la, la"

I had to quickly shove my hands over Millicent's face in order to stop the sound of her laughing to reach Sky's ears. I never would have pegged Sky as someone who sang in the shower. Much less sang songs about banding together and saving the world. It's just so un-Slytherin! "It was probably just some catchy tune he heard somewhere." I said, trying to justify his singing to Millicent. It didn't help. She laughed harder. I couldn't take any pictures until she stopped laughing or Sky would hear. So I decided to stick to admiring unstill she decided to shut up. Of course, Sky obviously wasn't done singing.

"Do you know which one of us five controls the fire?

And which one is the queen of air

Do you know us can do magic tricks with water

And who's got power over earth

You better run because witch will strike together

Witch we're on

We're strong

Like nothing you've seen

We will find a way to save the day for once and for all

Witch

Witch

Witch

Witch

We will turn this world around

No doubt for once and for all

Witch"

By now Millicent was crying and clutching her stomach in pain. I'm never going to get those pictures of Sky in the shower if he keeps on singing and causes her to keep on laughing. And then I wanted to slap myself over the head. Am I a witch or not? Well I'm obviously not like the witches he was singing about. Maybe on his way here he was tortured by Gryffindork girls. They must of sang songs about goodness and now poor Sky can't get it out of his head. I shuddered at the thought. Wait how did my line of thought get all the way over here? I was talking about myself being a witch and using magic to shut Millicent up. I took out my want and pointed it at her. "Silenco." I whispered. Well everyone always did say that I had a short attention span. And by everyone I mean Draco. Now that Millicent was laughing her lungs out, literally, I took out my camera. Black. As previously stated for the mission. I took a few shots of Sky and pocketed the camera again. I just hope that he doesn't come out singing in the pictures.

Sky Prov:

Oh, Blaise is _so_ dead. That idiot went ahead and made 'psychic' plans as he calls it without me knowing. Of course he played all innocent and said it was all part of the plan, but I think he thinks it's pretty funny that not only Pansy but also Millicent saw me in the shower! Of course he has no idea that I happen to sing anime theme songs in the shower, helps get some energy pumping for studying you know, but they probably heard me! God I'm so embarrassed. Blaise is going g to die, by this time tomorrow evening there'll be a new throw rug in the Slytherin common room! I was just going through my devious plan on dismantling Blaise when Pansy skipped into the room. Yes, skipped. It was quite disturbing. "Oh Sky," she said in a singsong voice, "guess what I have." she held up a stack of photos.

Right, it's go time. Not in the physical sense of course. "It's a stack of photos of me in the shower which you plan to use by blackmailing me into going on a date with you." I said bored. Everyone looked at me. I raised a brow, "What?"

"That's just not right," Millicent said, shaking her head and scurrying off to her dorm.

"So, are you going to go out with me or what?" Pansy asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I asked.

"No you don't, but this is going to be the best date you've ever been on. I promise!" She kissed me on the cheek and then ran off to her dorm.

"Love by blackmail, how romantic." Blaise said, while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Do the two of you have to act like such . . . Gryffindorks?" Malfoy asked, sneer firmly in place.

"Malfoy . . ." I began and left the sentence hanging.

He waited a few moments, "What?" he asked when he realized I wasn't going to continue.

I patted his shoulder and he glared at my hand, " Stop using the bleach, you're natural blonde colour is much better."

Malfoy blinked, "What the hell?"

"Hey Malfoy, what's the time?" Blaise asked, pointing to his watch.

Malfoy growled. "Do you have to point to you're wrist every time you ask for the time? I know where my watch is, where the bloody hell is yours? You don't see me pointing to my crouch every time I need to use the bathroom!" With that he stomped off out of the common room.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Must need the bathroom or something else to do with his crouch." Blaise said laughing.

"Blaise?" I said, not sure if I should.

He looked at me curiously, "Don't worry, we're making good progress."

"That's not . . . I mean, well." I didn't really know how to ask what I wanted to ask.

"What if Pansy tries to kiss you? Well you can always try to turn your head away so she catches your cheek or, well . . . let me think about that." He said.

"That not what I was thinking about, and by the way, so gross." I took a deep breath. "Do you want to kill me Blaise?"

He stared at me for about two minutes, before sighing, "Sometimes, yeah I do. But not for the reasons you think. You have to understand that sometimes in life we do things we don't want to. The only reason I want to kill you," he paused and looked me dead in the eyes, holding onto my shoulders, "Is because it's the only way I know how to save you, Sky." He left me confused, I couldn't think. I was sort of joking, sort of. What I really wanted to ask was if he would protect me if anyone found out who I was_. 'He wants to kill me, to save me? He knows more than he pretends. If I didn't know better, I'd say Blaise is more in control of the situation than anyone else.'_

There was a scream, a girl scream. This actually turned out to be Malfoy's scream. He came rushing out blindly and tripped over the sofa, landing on top of me and knocking me off the couch with all his wriggling so I crashed down on my butt. "Malfoy!" I screamed angrily, more out of having gotten a fright than anything else.

He stopped and looked up at me innocently with the face of a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His hair had turned pink and he had grown a blue beard. This could only mean one thing. The idiot had tried to read Blaise's diary. And there it was, clutched in his arms, as he tried to hide it away quickly. Peeve's had given Blaise the idea, after he performed a similar trick on Mrs. Norris.

Malfoy looked completely helpless. I couldn't help taking advantage of the situation. I looked down on him and smirked evilly. He swallowed. I raised Pansy's camera and took a snapshot. Malfoy sprang up immediately, discarding the diary. "Griffin what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Oh a boy never knows when he might have to blackmail his fellow prefect." I said, playfully.

Malfoy lunged and started chasing me, "Sorry but I can't allow that to happen!" It was a game, we both knew it, but it was fun. I realized while running out into the dungeon hallways that there was no way Malfoy was stupid enough to fall for such stupid spells. He must have heard what Blaise said and he was trying to cheer me up. That intrusive voice at the back of my head told me he was trying to get me to trust him so that he could manipulate me. But that was tomorrow's problem. Right now I was having fun and for once I didn't care what the hidden agenda was.

**Pansy Prov:**

I had no idea what was going on when I was woken up with an owl pecking me. It turned out to be carrying a note from Sky, telling me out date was at twelve, that very night, up at the astronomy tower. Well I can tell you, set a new record for time needed to get dressed and put on makeup. I rushed up as soon as I could to find Sky already there, with some snacks and pumpkin juice and, what got my heart doing somersaults, rose scented candles.

I sat down next to Sky, he was watching the stars. He only broke his gaze away momentarily to pass me a thin blanket, before returning his gaze skywards. I didn't say anything, there was no need. It was perfect_. 'He's perfect. No one else would ever think of doing something like this with me. His own private time and he shares it with me. He could have been a jerk about what I did but he wasn't.'_

And that was how we sat, the whole night, not saying a word, just staring at the stars_. A_nd I can honestly say it was the best night of my life.


End file.
